A Promise For Eternity
by moja ganda
Summary: Giotto left Namimori and Tsuna but made an important promise that will last for eternity. After 8 years, Giotto returns to Namimori and Tsuna met him again but Tsuna forgot about Giotto. What will Giotto do to make Tsuna remember him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Giotto left the Namimori and Tsuna but made an important promise that will last for eternity. After 8 years, Giotto returns to Namimori and Tsuna met him again but Tsuna forgot about Giotto. What will Giotto do to make Tsuna remember him?

Chapter 1

"Giotto-nii, do you really need to go?" Ask the 7 years old Tsuna to the 12 years old Giotto.

"Unfortunately yes I must go Tsuna." Giotto replied while hugging Tsuna.

"But but Giotto-nii why do you need to leave me? I'm sure I can go with you." Tsuna asked innocently while begging Giotto not to leave the house.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, I need to leave and beside it's for your own good trust me. It's for your own good Tsuna." Giotto replied to the younger boy in front of him. "Tsuna, can you promise me something that only the two of us know about it? Promise me that you will not forget about me in your heart and in your mind because I will never forget you, the two of us will be wearing a necklace that represent each other. I will wear a letter T which is your name Tsuna and you'll wear the Letter G for my name."

4 hours passed and Tsuna fell asleep, Giotto quietly left the house (they live in the same house). Tsuna woke up and realized Giotto was not there, he searched everywhere but Giotto was not in the house. He went outside to search for Giotto but Tsuna didn't see that there was a car coming from his direction. Tsuna turned and suddenly the car hit him.

The driver who hit Tsuna calls an ambulance. The ambulance came and went to the hospital as soon as they could. When Tsuna woke up in the hospital he saw his mother and father and smiled and asked a question.

"Mom, Dad where am I?" Tsuna asked his parents.

"You're in the hospital honey you've been hit by a car" His mother replied with a worried tone.

Knock, knock

Knock, knock

"Come in." My father said. The doctor opened the door and bow before coming inside as respect for the patient and its family.

"How's my son?" Nana said with a serious but polite tone.

"His already away from danger but he might forget some important person or things for him." The doctor replied in a polite tone. After a month Tsuna was discharge from the hospital and continue his living. In Tsuna's heart he knows that he forgot someone important in his life but he doesn't who.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_8 years later _

8 years has already passed since Giotto left Namimori and Tsuna's accident. Tsuna is already 15 years old and somehow he is still waiting for someone's return but he doesn't who it is. One day after school, Tsuna walked into his house.

"Mom I'm home." Tsuna announced with a gentle voice but no one answered, he repeated his sentence. "Mom I'm home" Still no one answered.

He searched everywhere but still he couldn't find her mom. Tsuna gave up but worried for his mom but keep thinking that his mom only went to the market to buy dinner. Tsuna went to the kitchen and when he was about to open the refrigerator's door he saw a note from her mom.

_Tsuna,_

_ Tsuna I need to leave Namimori for some business with your father in Italy, while I am not there your Giotto-nii will come home to take care of you for a while. Take care, I love you._

_Mama _

Tsuna sighed in relief that his mother is safe with his father. Tsuna looked once more at the letter and made a questioning look.

"Who is Giotto-nii by the way?" Tsuna ask himself in his thought. "Well, I will find out any time soon." Tsuna said and put the paper on the table and went to the living room to watch a movie.

2 o'clock in the afternoon when surprisingly Tsuna heard something on the door.

Ding dong,

Ding dong,

Ding dong,

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Tsuna said and opened the door.

Tsuna was shocked when he saw the person who was wearing a black coat, black sunglasses, black shoes, and white shirt and black pants with a subordinate who's wearing the same except they're not wearing a coat like the person in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsuna closed and locked the door again because of nervousness and fear (well I will be scared too if that scene happened to my life).

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding dong

Tsuna open the door again but in this time he is nervous and scared. When the door is fully open the person with a black coat is not there anymore but one of his men. The person in front of him asked something but in Italian language.

"È questa la residenza Sawada (Is this the Sawada residence)." The person in front of him asked. But Tsuna don't understand it since it's an Italian language and since he don't have interest in that language he didn't study it.

"Sorry I don't speak Italian language" Tsuna replied in Japanese.

With that the guy with a coat went to the front door (in front of Tsuna) gives a small smile and asked a question. Tsuna just smiled back but now he is still nervous.

"Is this the Sawada residence?" The man in front of Tsuna asked.

"Yes, may I ask why?" Tsuna asked nervously.

The man just smiled, "Are you Tsuna?" The man in front of Tsuna asked again and he answered back.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" he (Tsuna) asked with curiosity in his voice but still nervous.

"I am Giotto I know your mother told you that I am coming to take care of you right?" Giotto asked with a gentle voice.

"Oh so you are Giotto. Please come in and please excuse my manners earlier" he said with a cheerful voice.

"Thank you and its okay I can totally understand you." Giotto replied and removed his sunglasses and shoes when he entered the house.

" Do you want a tea, water or a juice?" Tsuna asked Giotto.

"Oh yes can you please just give me some water" Giotto replied to Tsuna. Tsuna just smile and nodded to Giotto and Giotto just smiled back.

After Tsuna gets the water they went to the living room. "Long time no sees Tsuna" Giotto greeted with a cheerful voice, "It already has been 8 years isn't it?" Giotto added while drinking the water Tsuna gave.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked with a questioning look on his face and curiosity in his voice.

"What do you mean? I asked you how are you these past 8 years?" Giotto repeated, "We didn't see each other for 8 years remember?" Giotto asked Tsuna with a worried tone.

"Oh I am sorry but didn't you know that I got involve in a car accident 8 years ago? And the doctor said I might forget some important people or things to me." Tsuna replied to Giotto.

Giotto was shocked because he didn't even know that Tsuna was involved to a car accident. Giotto came back to reality when Tsuna spoke again.

"I don't remember anything or someone I forgot so I think I didn't forget anything." Tsuna sighed, "Oh wait I did forget something, I have a necklace that has letter G on it but I don't remember the person who gave it to me. When I asked my parents they told me they didn't know either" Tsuna said with polite words.

"Well you will remember it in the near future, don't worry." Giotto replied with a sad tone.

"Probably you're right, well do you want to see your room?" Tsuna replied and then asked Giotto.

"Yes I would love to." Giotto replied with a smile but somehow Tsuna knew that the smile was a cover for his sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Giotto and Tsuna climbed the stairs with silence until Tsuna broke it by announcing they've reached Giotto's room.

"Where here". Tsuna announced.

'This house brings back memories' (Tsuna is living in the mansion that he and Giotto lived in the past) Giotto thought, "Yeah your house is beautiful and big." Giotto replied.

"Thank you.'' Tsuna answered back. "This is your room Giotto" Tsuna continued as he opened the door.

They went inside and Giotto saw the king sized bed, furniture and all his stuff (his men put it there while Tsuna and Giotto were in the living room, they had asked Tsuna where to put it though I am too lazy to write that^_^).

"Rest now, I know that you're tired. See you tomorrow morning. Oh and do you want me to tour you around the mansion or in Namimori?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure no problem, I would love to Tsuna." Giotto replied politely.

"Good night." Giotto added with a pleased smile.

"Good night." Tsuna replied with his smile.

Tsuna is walking in the hallway and thinking why Giotto gave him a sad smile when he said that he doesn't remember anything and why does he know Giotto's feelings?

_**In Tsuna's room**_

Tsuna don't know why but he couldn't sleep because he felt so sad. 'Is it because of Giotto's reaction earlier? No, that's impossible I just met Giotto today and beside he is just my mom and dad's friend.' Tsuna convinced his self. Tsuna fell asleep at 2 am in the morning.

**Next Day: 7 a.m. in the morning**

"Nii-san, nii-san" Tsuna called the person in front of who was about 12 years old.

"Yes Tsuna" the person Tsuna called nii-san asked.

"I love you so much" Tsuna shouted, that made the guy smile and was about to hug and kiss Tsuna but he suddenly heard something ringing. Tsuna woke up because of the alarm clock.

"Whoa! What was that dream!" Tsuna said as he stood up and then walked to the bathroom. After he finished cleaning himself, he went to Giotto's room because he thought that Giotto has something to do with that dream even though that's impossible because they just met yesterday. 'Yup, totally impossible.' He thought.

Knock, knock. No one answered.

"Giotto" Tsuna called but still no one answered. Tsuna open the door and didn't see Giotto. Tsuna walked inside and saw a note

_**Tsuna **_

_**I need to do something important with some people so I went outside. I'm coming back probably tomorrow in the morning so don't wait for me.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Sorry just tour me next time. Thank you.**_

_**Giotto **_

Tsuna became sad because Giotto was not in the house but he is still wondering why?

Tsuna sighed, "He's not here. I wonder why when I looked at him I have a feeling that I've known him for a very long time." Tsuna started then, "Hmmp… Well I need to get going I have to meet Kyoko today for the project that we need to work on" Tsuna finished. But Tsuna didn't know that one of Giotto's men was watching over him without him knowing.

"Nono, il Decimo sta amando alla ragazza do Nome Kyoko per terminare il progetto che hano (Ninth, the Tenth is going to a girl named Kyoko to finish the project that they have.)" the person on the phone reported to Giotto.

Vongola mansion in Japan

"Hai" Giotto replied simply in Japanese and then he gave the phone to the person beside him. Giotto walked through the hallway to meet his men for the meeting that morning and discuss some important matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The meeting in the Vongola mansion in Japan**

"Nono" the guy with a red hair and a tattoo in his face started "I have a good and a bad news for you…well you decide if it's good or bad" he finished

"What is it G?" Giotto asked the said man.

"Well you need to attend a ball hosted by Byakuran-sama in five days" G started

"Then that's good news" Giotto replied

"Yes it is, but you need to have a partner because if you don't you can't attend the meeting or the ball. Your partner is like your invitation to be able to enter." G finished

"WHAT?" Giotto shouted that makes the people in the room went silent (most likely shocked from their boss's reaction….Well Giotto never ever shouted at them before).

"Well Byakuran-sama told us that having a partner is the requirement or invitation to enter his castle." G explained in polite words though still nervous. Giotto gave a big sigh and replied.

"Okay I'm going to try find one because I don't want people to choose for me" Giotto reasoned, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" Giotto asked and everyone said no and with that Giotto left the room without a single word.

**Hallway in the Vongola mansion in Japan**

"Give me the phone Alaude." Giotto ordered in Japanese (I don't know if Alaude is a Japanese or an Italian so I made him understand Japanese).

"Hn" was the only reply that Alaude gave and hand over his phone.

"Thank you" Giotto replied and dialed Tsuna's number.

"_Hello" _Giotto heard someone at the other line.

"Hello Tsuna" Giotto started.

"_Hai, is this Giotto?" _Tsuna answered and asked.

"Can I ask a small favor from you because I really need your help?" Giotto asked the person on the other line.

"Anything, as long as I can help you." Tsuna replied with a smile although Giotto didn't saw that.

"Can you cross-dress and pretend to be my fiancé?" Giotto whispered so that only Tsuna can hear his statement.

*****Silence*****

"_WHAT?" Tsuna screamed to the other line._

"Onegai" Giotto pleaded

"_Hai. Hai. Hai." Tsuna let a big sigh escape his lips_

"Arigatou Tsuna" Giotto replied and they say goodbye to each other and hung up the phone. After that Giotto gave the phone to Alaude and thanked him.

**-SKIP TIME (FIVE DAYS AFTER THE CONVERSATION IN the Vongola mansion)-**

Tsuna didn't want to go outside because he was going to a party. I know you're going to say it's just a party but apparently Tsuna is cross-dressing in that party requested by Giotto.

"Giotto I don't want to go outside **wearing** this." Tsuna hesitated though he's the one who accepted Giotto's request.

"**What do you mean you look gorgeous, mio care." **Giotto replied

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked once again.

"Hai" Giotto replied with a smile and with that they went to the location of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nii-san" called the small Tsuna to a 12 year old kid in front of him even though he can't see the face clearly.

"Yes Tsuna?" the kid asked.

"Do you hate me?" Tsuna asked with sad eyes.

"No! Why?" the guy answered and asked with a questioning voice.

"You don't hug me and read stories to me anymore." Tsuna replied with a sad eyes. With that, the said kid put a serious face on though Tsuna can't see it. Tsuna know that the kid in front of him was serious because the voice changed from a sweet tone to a serious one.

"Tsuna I am sorry I'm just busy this past week. Don't worry I'm going to read a story tonight. Okay?" The said kid apologized and hugged Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Tsuna wake up" Giotto woke Tsuna up then with that Tsuna woke up

"Are you ok?" Giotto asked worriedly to Tsuna

"Yeah. Sorry. I just had a dream of something..." Tsuna answered back and scanned the place and asked Giotto once again "Are we there yet?" While Giotto was looking was looking for the place, Tsuna was in deep thought 'What a weird dream? And who is that kid?'

"Yeah." the only thing that Giotto said and someone opens the door it's G. They get out of the limo. Everyone is looking at Tsuna. Why? Because he is so gorgeous, he wore an extension to his hair until it reached his waist and he is wearing white high-heel sandals, pearl earrings, his precious necklace and a pearl bracelet. He also put on some make up that matches his white dress.

"Who is she?" Alaude asked Giotto with his eyes wide open because when Giotto **brings** a girl to a party it's not that simple because everyone will think that both of them are the King and **Queen** of the place because what Tsuna wore is the exact opposite of what Giotto is wearing. Giotto is wearing all black. Black coat, black glasses, black shoes, black tie, black cape, well let's just say it's all black except he is wearing a white shirt. (Can't explain it clearly…GOMENASAI)

"She is Tsunami" Giotto started "MY **fiancé**"and he finished. With that everyone's jaw dropped because they were so shocked.

"What the… Since when!" Alaude and G and pretty much all of the people in that event shouted except Tsuna and Giotto.

"2 weeks ago," Tsunami answered with manners. Everyone stared at Tsunami amazed by her beauty and well mannered personality (even the guardians). The minutes passed no one spoke until someone asked a question to Tsunami.

"Are you also a member of a mafia (everyone is the party is a part of a certain family)." A woman in about her late twenty's asked.

Tsunami was shocked with that because she didn't see that coming and Giotto saw that reaction and answered the question instead with a single nod. Giotto asked his guardian to ask the people to leave them alone with a commanding tone and with that everyone left the two of them alone without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"What do they mean by that Giotto?" Tsunami asked with a shocked and terrified voice**.**

"Tsuna did you remember when we first met 1 week ago?" Giotto asked with a sad tone forgetting that Tsuna is cross-dressing and Tsuna is Tsunami though it's okay because no one is around in that area.

Tsunami was about to answer Giotto's question when someone interrupted her before she can say anything. It was Byakuran the host of the party himself.

"Giotto are-ohh….. Who is she?" Byakuran asked with a shocked face and curiosity in his voice that made Giotto loose his focus in the very important topic that they are discussing seriously.

"She is Tsunami my, **fiancé.**"Giotto replied with his voice-like superior to Byakuran. Byakuran's jaw dropped with shocked like the others did but congratulated the two and left the place as fast as he could so he could leave the COUPLE alone but before he could do that he looked at Tsunami first and gave her a warm smile and Tsunami did the same. Tsunami and Giotto went to the garden to talk about the issue so that no one will disturb them.

**Garden**

So what do they mean about 'are you a member of a mafia', and why did you say yes?" Tsuna questioned Giotto who has sad eyes because of the event earlier (they are back to their normal names)

"Tsuna I am a member of a powerful mafia family called Vongola family and I am not just an ordinary member I am the boss of all of them." Giotto confessed to Tsuna who is still shocked and at the same time angry because of him.

"Why didn't say that earlier so that I wouldn't be shocked like this?" Tsuna asked Giotto with an angry voice though he is wondering why he needs to learn those shocking truth. With that Giotto snapped.

"How could I? Even when we were kids, and even before I left you how could I say that I am a part of a mafia and not just any ordinary mafia but the most powerful mafia, Tsuna! And I am the boss of that mafia family?" answered Giotto with another question (I made him lost his senses because of his emotion).

"Giotto what do mean when we were kids?" Tsuna questioned Giotto once again. In that very moment or should I say "question" Giotto regained his senses and immediately explained himself to the teen.

"That's right we've known each other for so long and you're a very important part of my childhood. We even made a promise to each other." Giotto answered or should I say confess to Tsuna. Tsuna was shocked and confused at the same time because of what he heard but still questioned Giotto.

"Wha-what do you mean? Mom and dad (referring to Nana and Iemitsu) didn't say anything to me about having a friend that is close to me." Tsuna reasoned.

"Because I told them that they are not to talk about me when I am gone though I personally asked them that they need to inform me of what happened to you or anything but unfortunately they didn't inform me that you get involved to a car accident. (I skipped the part that Giotto talked to Tsuna's parents when he went to the Vongola mansion in Japan)" Giotto explained to Tsuna.

Tsuna not believing and can't take a single word that came out from Giotto's mouth cried, though after an hour or so he asked Giotto if they can go home already and because Giotto is frustrated and tired he agreed to Tsuna request to go home.

**Tsuna's currently dreaming **_(just in case you're wondering)_

"Tsu-kun come here I want you to meet someone so come here down stairs in the kitchen" Tsuna's mom shouted to his son who is currently upstairs playing.

"Hai, Kaa-san" Tsuna replied and went down stairs in the kitchen just to see a boy about 10 years of age wearing a simple black shirt and a jeans but Tsuna can't see the face clearly.

"Kaa-san who is this Nii-san over here?" Tsuna asked Nana with questioning look while pointing a finger to the said boy. Then the boy just chuckled letting Nana introduced him to the kid who is about 4 years of age (referring to Tsuna).

"This is Vongola-san" Introduced Nana to the little Tsuna.

"You can just call me Nii-san" Vongola-san said to Tsuna with a smile.

"Hello I am Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna because everyone calls me Tsuna. Nice to meet you." Tsuna introduced himself to the kid that wanted to just be called 'Nii-san' Then Vongola-san kneel to shake hands with the little Tsuna but still Tsuna can't see the face clearly.

**End of Tsuna's dream**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna woke up because of the alarm but still thinking about the dream then suddenly about the conversation yesterday of him and Giotto being closed together 8 years ago. He snapped on his thought when surprisingly there's someone who knocked at the door.

Knock, knock

Knock, knock

"Tsuna" the person on the other side of the door called. Tsuna stand from his bed then looked at the door first before opening the door just to see Giotto holding a tray that has lot of food on it.

"Can I come in "Giotto asked pleasing that take Tsuna a moment then nod and give Giotto a spaced so that Giotto can come in, Giotto put the tray full of food to the nearest table he can approach then walked to Tsuna direction.

"I'm really sorry I just can't control myself when I am with you "Giotto apologized to Tsuna. Tsuna just nod and then he began to speak.

"I forgive you we can start from being a friend again and please don't say weird stuff okay?" Tsuna asked then Giotto gave a sad smile but spoke again.

"I need your help again. I need you to be Tsunami again" Giotto stated with pleading eyes and voice that even Tsuna can't say no

"Okay but you need to tell me the things that I need to know about your situation okay? "Were the only response Tsuna has spoken and the next thing he knew he is in the fitting room wearing a girls clothes.

**Fitting room in the store of Namimori **_(Girls of course)_

Tsuna is in the fitting room and currently putting his outfit for the gathering today in Giotto's mansion. After a minute or two Tsuna is done putting his dress and then he open the curtain then asked Giotto.

"What do you think Giotto" Tsuna asked Giotto and the guy gave Tsuna a tombs up while smiling. Tsuna and Giotto are leaving the place when Tsuna noticed G with a guy who looked like Japanese with a flute in his one hand. So in curiosity he asked Giotto who is the guy with G while pointing in the direction.

"Giotto who is that person with G?" Tsuna asked Giotto.

"Where?" Giotto asked then he looked at the direction and saw G and Asari though he didn't call the 2 and just drugged Tsuna out of the mall letting Tsuna be puzzled by his reaction. Tsuna didn't question Giotto's reaction and just went to the car with him. It's not too long before they've reached a house according to Giotto though Tsuna in the other hand in n shocked anymore.

"What would I expect to a mafia boss" Tsuna asked himself. Fully know the answer he just asked another question but to Giotto instead of himself.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked simply.

"This is the Vongola mansion in Japan Tsuna" Giotto answered Tsuna's question and Tsuna just nod in understanding. After that the Vongola mansion's door opened and Giotto is greeted by the butler in Italian.

"Buon pomeriggio Vongola Nono. Come è il tuo giorno (good afternoon Vongola ninth. How's your day?)" The butler asked Giotto as I said in Italian.

"Buono. E 'tutto pronto per la palla di stasera? (Good. Is everything ready for tonight's ball?)

"Si (yes)" The butler replied and Giotto gave the butler a smile and a nod then left. They are both walking until they've reached the room or should I say dressing room and then they both changed without even caring about each other seeing the other one's body. After about 30 minutes both of them finished and went to the ball (The ball started already).

Giotto reached the location first before Tsuna does. Everyone's breath was taken away by Giotto. Why? Because Giotto is breathe takingly beautiful. He is wearing an all white suit and a black cape that matches his clothes. While everyone is still stunned by Giotto's handsome and beautiful face the door opened reviling a teenage girl in her 17-18 years of age with brown eyes, and a long and curly brown hair that reaches her waist. She is wearing a silver high hills , and a one shoulder orange dress that reaches her knee and a silver accessories like a silver bracelet, and a silver necklace that has a letter G on it that she always wore and of course a silver ring that is given by Giotto. Yes this teenage girl that I am describing is indeed Tsunayoshi Sawada or in woman's name Tsunami Sawada.

The described woman Tsunami walked and stops beside Giotto's side and bowed as proof that she is acknowledging everyone in the room. Everyone saw that and bow their heads as well. Then Giotto started introducing the woman in front of her.

"Signore e signori sono orgoglioso di presentarvi il mio fidanzato Tsunami Sawada (Ladies, and gentlemen I am proud to introduce to you my **fiancé **Tsunami Sawada)" Giotto introduced after a minute everyone put their left arms in their right chest then bow once again as an acknowledgement to their boss ad their boss's future wife. After a minute Tsunami gave a speech for everyone to hear.

"La ringrazio molto per avermi accolto in questo evento. Sto ringraziando tutti voi dal profondo del mio cuore (Thank you very much for welcoming me in this event. I am thanking you all from the bottom of my heart" ( Giotto teaches Tsuna how to speak Italian in the past five days before the event)Tsunami thanked everyone and gave everyone a smile that take away every man's heart of course including the guardian's and every married mafia guys that broke the women's hearts and make them asked themselves

"What does she have that we don't have" (Just imagine it: P). before everyone got crazy Giotto commanded the musician to play a song so that they can start dancing. They all danced including the guardian.

The event is finished everyone was content and not to mention happy the food was great and all of them respect Tsunami the reason is they said that she is elegant, beautiful, well mannered , and of course everyone said that she is the perfect woman for Vongola Nono (Giotto).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Giotto's Room**

"Giotto thank you for teaching me how to speak Italian language" Tsuna thanked Giotto. Giotto was about to answer when surprisingly Tsuna hugged Giotto. Giotto was taken aback.

"Did Tsuna just hugged me" Giotto asked himself not sure if he is drunk or dreaming because of the party though after a minute or so Tsuna called his name making him lose his focus of what his thinking.

"You're welcome but you need to learn more about mafia and Italian culture as soon as possible because you need it when you talk to my tutor and father." Giotto answered with a serious voice. Tsuna gulp because this is the first time he saw Giotto like that serious and he is like a totally different person in Tsuna's point of view (Mafia boss ).

"Okay" was the only replied that Tsuna gave and then he hugged Giotto once again and Giotto hugged him back. Their happy moment was ruined by the person who knocked in the door.

Knock, Knock

Someone knocked on the door then Giotto and Tsuna heard it. After they heard it they separated their bodies from the hug and fixed their clothing after that Giotto spoke.

"Entrare (Come in)" Giotto spoke in Italian after the person on the other side door heard the permission the door opened revealing G and someone Tsuna had never seen in his 17 years of living in Earth.

"Questo è l'istruttore che mi ha chiesto di portare per Miss Sawada (This is the instructor that you asked me to bring for Miss Sawada)" G said in Italian to Giotto who nodded and smile in understanding and acknowledgement to the man who's just been introduced.

"Sono Giotto Di Vongola e questo è il mio fidanzato Tsunami Sawada. Sie? (I am Giotto Di Vongola and this is my **fiancé** Sawada Tsunami. You are?)" Giotto introduced himself and Tsunami then asked the instructor in Italian.

"Mi dispiace. Il mio nome è Sagawa Ryou (Sorry. My name is Sagawa Ryou)" the instructor introduced himself and bow as an acknowledgment to the person who requested for his service. They left Giotto's room after Mr. Sagawa introduced Himself. Tsunami was the last person to arrive in the living room because she need to changed her cloths from party dress to a simple house dress according to Giotto. The dress is just as plain as it is. The dress is white and it has a flower on the left side of it (baby blue) that has been made by a famous designer in Japan.

"Hello my name is Sawada Tsunami. Nice to meet you Mr. Sagawa" Tsunami introduced herself to the instructor.

"Nice to meet you. Now first I want to know what language you know how to speak?" The instructor asked with a sweat and gentle voice.

"Of course. I know how to speak English, French, Japanese, Portages, Tagalog and Spanish and recently Italian languages." Tsunami replied with a smile in her face.

"**How come you didn't study Italian before Tsunami**" Giotto asked in English (He knows how to speak any languages because of his work).

"_**Simple because I don't want to**_" Tsunami replied in English with a smile that never leaves her face. Giotto just smiles back and left the living room with G on his side without saying a word leaving Tsunami and the instructor alone with a questioning looks.

**Vongola mansion's hallway**

"Nono hai bisogno di andare in Italia in tre settimane con la signorina Tsunami Sawada (Ninth you need to go to Italy in three weeks with Miss Sawada Tsunami)" G said in Italian informing his boss that Tsunami needs to meet her future father in law and her future husband's instructor.

"Si. Grazie G (yes. Thank you G)" Giotto replied simply in Italian to G who just nodded.

**Living room in the mansion**

"Starting tomorrow I will always speak in Italian language while teaching about the culture of Italian itself and any other that you need to learn. _Claro?"_ Ryou gave an instruction in their own language the switched to Spanish

"Si. Signore (Yes. Mister)" replied Tsuna in Spanish then they started from learning many more languages as they could. Correction as Tsuna could.

"12 Hours past and now they're on their last language Chinese but of course Tsuna being the smartest in his whole school and not to mention the ace of any sports team and the president of the student council that gave him the title "Ice Princess." He got that title because throughout the years he had rejected almost the whole school both girls and guys (I know completely different from the Tsuna that we all knew) finished it in one and half hour.

"We are done. I'll see you tomorrow for the next lesson. It's about learning fighting skills." Ryou commented and Tsunami let out a big sign.

"Si signore (yes mister)" replied Tsunami to her instructor Ryou. Ryou feeling contented just nod and left the Vongola mansion. After Ryou left the Vongola mansion Tsunami went to his room and lay on her bed until someone called her name saying that dinner is ready and Giotto want to have a word with her.

"Tsunami Ms. Ti informa che la cena è pronta e Giotto-sama vi aspetta nella sala da pranzo (Ms. Tsunami I'm informing you that dinner is ready and Giotto-sama is waiting for you in the dining room). A made informed Tsunami in Italian.

"Si. Grazie (Yes. Thank you). Tsunami replied simply in Italian then she made her way out to the door only to be greeted by the maid. They are hallway in the dining room when bumped to G, Asari, Alaude who is about to go to the dining room to eat dinner as well.

"Are you going to the dining room to eat dinner with Giotto and me?" Tsuna asked the three people that he just bump into.

"Yes" G replied politely to Tsunami who just smiled in return. They walked for about 10 minutes before they reached the dining room not a bit surprised that Giotto is already there in the table waiting for them.


End file.
